The Leading Man
by Kirosu
Summary: Balthier leaves everything he has ever known and sets out to become free, he meets Fran and over time he becomes a renounced Sky Pirate. How does this happen and what is it that makes him who he is. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Prologue** : Day 6.

Ffamran Mied Bunansa, '_what a name_' right? Sadly no one gets to pick their name, unless they are free to or they change it legally. Ffamran was not able to do neither. He sat in his judiciary office, in his dragon's body of metal he could not shed for the like of him. He played the part, even though he sometimes felt hate towards the Empire. He stared at the helmet before him, it lay on the paper ridden desk. Acting almost as if it were a paper weight. All soldiers of the Archadian Empire were to wear the steel helmets, to look menacing. Little did the thick headed Imperials know, it was not the helmets they feared. Ffamran was a judge, not a judge magister. The two were different, a magister was the highest in ranking of soldiers. The judge, in which he was appointed, only had certain degree of power. But it was second highest to the Magister.

Ffamran was son to the great Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, had become a main engineer in the Weaponry department and the air fleet of the Archadian Empire. He built almost if not all, the airships flown by the Empire. This intrigued Ffamran, it always had. Ffamran loved his father, most dearly. That was until he lost his senses to the stone the Nethercite. The stone held great ancient power, that for whatever reason...his father had become obsessed with. Cid lost all of his sanity to the stone and at some point ignored Ffamran completely.

Ffamran looked upon the papers in front of him, he bit his lower lip feeling the blade of stress pierce his over weighing pile of anxiety. He brought his hands to his temples and put pressure on the throbbing skin. He gently massaged the area and hunched over in his chair. The door was pushed open and foot steps followed the slam of the door. Ffamran raised an eyebrow and felt the presence of the soldier in front standing in front of the desk.

"Your Honour?" He almost begged.

"Speak." He looked up to the officer.

The officer almost spilled at the demand " We have captured some thieves in the city."He paused before continuing" You must tend to them." He almost gulped.

Ffamran sighed and rose to his feet, he looked to the officer and folded his arms " I am not Gabranth, nor am I Zargabaath." He paused and closed his eyes" You can relax around me." He spoke ashamed, ashamed that any of these men feared his word.

"Yes sir." The officer nodded.

"Why do I even bother." He scoffed lifting the helmet from the desk. He placed it on his head and made sure it was as comfortable as it could have been. The helmed judge walked past the officer and continued through the doors. The officer was not late to catch on, he stumbled after the judge.

"I know my way,go do what worker bees do." He motioned sarcastically with his hand.

Ffamran had been assigned all the cases the Magister's didn't want. He wondered what this one was, he entered the dungeon. The guards around him straightened and held there heads high. He spoke " At ease." He swished the men to leave, only because they knew Ffamran was not one to keep to the rules, they left with out a word. He walked through the corridor of filth to find all of the ones he had seen were empty. He furrowed his eyebrows to find the last cell had 5 small children in the cell. Ffamran's eyes widened at the site, the helmet shielded his face.

'_No weakness, no weakness. The law is the law_.' he spoke to himself in his head.

He breathed in heavily and went to speak, when one of the young spoke. "Come to kill me?" He spat.

"Why would you say that?" Ffamran quizzically asked.

"Your a judge, Judges killed my parents in Nalbina! I am going to take over the empire and get -

" That is a nice plan might I add." he spoke interrupting the child, he removed the helmet quickly letting the bucket rest under his arm.

"You take off your helm, to an enemy?"

"Hardly. Grow a little, then I might call you an equal." He scoffed raising an eyebrow.

One of the girls spoke up "Please you must help us. Do not let us be killed, we are here to tell you of a country I fear is going to be destroyed!" She begged.

Ffamran stared blankly at the young girl and burst out laughing. " Your good. I shall have the guards bring you food and water. Maybe your stomach is messing with your head. You know what they say-

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" One with bright blue eyes shouted stomping on the floor. "Why won't you idiots listen! Our home is about to be destroyed due to you!"

"Now, I had nothing to do with such ill events." Ffamran spat turning on his heel. He brought his helmet over his head as he turned his back on the kids.

"Judge, please just listen to us. Please...it was something about deifacted...neth-

"That is quiet enough dear. I know not of what your knowledge is of that stone, but steer clear of it." He ordered.

"You know of it?"The one asked who started the threats.

"Thankfully no, I am only acquainted with the bloody stone." Ffamran confirmed putting his helm on, he adjusted it.

"Find out about it, you must. Some piece called the Midlight shard is going to be used to-

"Where did you hear of this?" Ffamran asked, eyes half lidded. All this was to strange, a pack of kids caught for stealing and now are divulging everything to him, it all was to strange.

"Some man was talking to two people, one I could not see and the other was Vayne Solidor! I am certain!" The little tyke assured.

"Another you couldn't see...hmm. Did you catch a name, mayhaps?"The steel statue asked almost certain it was his father, who else babbled of Nethercite to the air.

"Venat, I thin-

"I will send you, food. If I were you, I would keep your tongue still." He spoke leaving the children to there lonesome. Things were getting stranger by the minute in Ivalice.

**-Day 5**

Ffamran was troubled, why was his father and Vayne speaking. This made him sick to his stomach, the Solidor who had killed his own blood because he was ordered to by his father. The whole family was a mess from the start, the Solidor name was that of just a ploy to look like a strong family. But in reality the family were just using the word family to look normal. Blood doesn't kill blood and feel nothing after.

The judge walked the steps to his father's office and reached for the door. As if he was about to be burned he abruptly paused, he heard him speaking. He had learned the hard way not to trouble him while he was...speaking. Heaven forbid, he not listen to himself.

He sighed and knocked on the door, Cid did not pause to answer or get the door. He continued his babble and finally Ffamran knocked again, the Doctor walked over to the door and quickly opened the door and started to babble once more to himself. Ffamran put his hands on his hips and walked around the office, he glanced around and noticed on the board behind him was a ship so large and sleek looking. He smiled in his helmet and thought of all the places he would go. Finally Cid turned to his son " Ah I see you are looking at the prototype me boy." He laughed. " Fascinating thing she be. Mm, as soon I figure out how to keep the internal combustion of the engine steady, then she will be steady as can be."

"Even if you get the internal engine steady it won't make the ship fly, the wings are to short, you need a longer reach of the wingspan. With that you will need more power so you will need two bulky sets of Glossaire Rings down here by the nose." He added pointed to the nose of the aircraft.

Cid scoffed and was about to throw away the idea when he stopped mid-step and widened his eyes. " Ah, you are right about the wings, I am not worried about getting those Glossaire Rings, I am using the Deifacted Nethercite." Cid laughed.

Underneath the helmet he cringed, luckily he was shielded by the metal, he did not want his father seeing his weakness. If the helmet was not there he would have surely shown his bluff. Ffamran thought of many ways to ask about the stone and finally it hit him. " How will Nethercite work with a ship." He asked as sincere as he could.

"You are a judge, you will be using this too! We are giving the power back to man! We will be the writers of our history, not the gods!" He almost shouted.

The "powers" of the stone were explained in a way that only his father would ever understand, he nodded his head slowly acting like he was listening when really, he wasn't. Cid's madness was driving his son mad, Ffamran let him finish his lecture. Quickly and Quietly he made his leave and left without notice. Hell, Cid probably was not even directing his words to him. Ffamran walked towards the elevator and when he arrived on the floor he seek, he asked one of the guards "Get the prisoners food, make sure they are not harmed. I need to interrogate them tomorrow." He demanded.

That night he worked on papers until he was sick of the tree skin. He decided to think about the connections of Vayne on his father, he thought and thought until one thing could only make sense. Vayne and Cid had been partners since Giruvegan, the two were now going after some stone in Nabudis? How predictable...since four months ago his father had warped into a man that was not his father. He was made a judge 6 months before that on his birthday. His dad was sane then...now, he boiled with anger towards his father.

What shall he do with these kids now, he stretched his arms out and finally decided it was best he went to sleep. He had brought his couch into the office area for when he stayed late. He smiled at the thought of getting some rest.

**-Day 4**

"This is Judge Bergan, all personal is to arrive at my quarters at quarter to." With that the announcement went null. Ffamran's eyes fell open and he looked over to his desk to see that of the judge who just made the announcement.

"Well, good morning your honour. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked yawning and sitting up. His chest was bare and his lower half was not seen, it was covered by a white blanket.

The judge scoffed at the "lowly" Entry level Judge. " You are staying in a stye."

"Well it didn't feel like one until a certain body of metal entered. " He spat.

The Judge Bergan cringed and finally spoke cooley with his muffled voice " You are to draw the axe on the prisoners, they have committed treason." He growled.

"Funny, I thought in Archadian law article three section three it stated something along the lines of, being a trial and the testimony being heard in open court."

The judge magister paused baffled by the response he received " They have been tried and now are guilty. I try all criminals."

"Funny how stealing from ones own city is treason" He retorted.

"I order you judge Ffamran, you will execute the children by sunrise in two days from today." He said turning and walking to the door, his cape flowing as he walked.

That night he went to his father, once more he would try and break through the shell. Ffamran began to speak but was ignored. He was actually told to leave this this time of night, Ffamran was actually told to leave. He left and as he left the room the papers for the prototype caught his eyes once more. He looked over to his father and bit his lower lip, with that he just took the papers off of the board. He would pin them back up the next day, he just figured why not waste some time and add some things onto it.

Well, he traced the layout onto the next piece of paper, he then made his dream ship from there. Pleasant dream, flying away on a ship. Now all he needed was a dame, he smiled at the thought of one and shrugged it off. No lady would want to lay with someone that was this stressed.

**-Day 3**

He of all people had to execute 5 children, for nothing. They were protecting there home, he needed to tell someone, anyone. He went down to the office of the Judge Zecht. He would know what to do, when he arrived the judge was gone. Ffamran scoffed, his luck. Next he would travel to the prisoners. He had one one day left, it would be a long day. He couldn't kill any kid, no matter what they did. He walked through the halls of the steel cages, to see the group of kids.

"You are here!" One said excited.

He took off his helmet and placed it under his arm, like before. He listened to there excitement. "Why did you seek me out." He asked.

"We...u-uh didn't." One said.

"Oh? Why did you decide to tell me,a _judge_ of my father's obsession, in which he is using against you. If I were not keen I would think it were luck. But I know such things do not work, not that easily."He proclaimed tilting his head listening.

"We saved for 4 weeks straight, we paid a guard at this building. We saw many Judges come and leave here, to this building and they spoke of you. "

"Well, continue?" He said, his patience was thinning.

"We were told, you are not interested in laws, more or less you saved you own-

"Thank you, but spare me. "He paused and looked up to the children " I cannot save anyone. For the love of the gods, my mother was killed by me when I came out of her!" He glared at them.

"Please." One begged, getting teary eyed.

Ffamran cringed, he knew the day was coming and at haste. He sighed crossing his arm over the other, he closed his eyes and shifted his weight to the other foot. "I will be back tomorrow, with the verdict." He turned and left them in their silence.

He entered his quarters to see a judge Zargabaath waiting in his chair. He rose to his feet and grinned, anyone could see the age on the face of the judge. His face was aged, but not in a bad way. He was quiet attractive for his age, the stress wore on his face to the point that anyone could see it without being shielded by the helm. The helmet rested on the desk and the judge lifted his hand up to unveil a paper between his index and middle finger. He spoke " I found the note you left for Zecht." He concluded.

Cocking his eyebrow he smiled " I have no idea what you are speaking of." He spoke as if he really didn't.

"Oh come now, what is this urgency you speak of."

"The kids in the prison are troubled." Ffamran spoke to the older judge.

"Oh? I would be as well if my life was on the line."

"Are they guilty?" Ffamran asked nervously.

"Of course, they were caught red handed." Zargabaath spoke.

"...yes, they were. But shouldn't they be tried?"

"They is what Bergan spoke of at least, do you have doubt in his judgment?" Zargabaath asked eying his own.

"Not just his, but also my own." Ffamran looked away.

"Once its done, it will be as if nothing happen." He nodded crumbling the paper in his hands. "Is that all you were going to address?"

Something about him being there made Ffamran wonder. It seemed as though the judge was sent here, like he didn't come on his own. He wondered whose orders he was under, but that was not in his place to ask. He nodded and spoke " You have cleared my mind. Thank you, your honour." He nodded.

With that the Judge was about to leave when he turned to speak " Who can you trust, if you cannot trust your own." He spoke and then made his leave.

With the quiet of the now solemn room, he spoke almost a whisper " No one." Ffamran looked to his sheathed sword and couldn't help but cringe at the thought of being the one too kill the children. Something didn't feel right, and he knew something had to be done...but what.

That night he went to his father for advice, he thought why not. He was the last person he could turn to, he walked through the guarded halls and went into his quarters without knocking. Cid spun around and spoke excitedly and almost out of breath " We have done it! We can finally test our Nethercite! We will send the empire to test it and the results will be the results we see, you here that Venat! We have put the reigns of history back in the hands of man!" He shouted glorified. Ffamran furrowed his eyebrow, why did he come up here. There was nothing left of his father, he has gone fully mad. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, he put his hand on the door. Cid asked looking to his son " Are you excited?!"

"Thrilled, old man...thrilled." He shut the door abruptly as he left the room. He marched down the hall and went to the end of the hall to see the elevator. As he went down the metal box he shouted, "Damn, is there nothing I can do!" he threw his fast at the metal of the elevator " I just have to watch him, drown in his madness!" Ffamran could feel the control slipping from him. He fell to rest his back on the elevator, his head went back and lay as if he were out of energy. The ding of the floor level brought him back. He straightened up and the doors opened and he walked out and went into his chambers. He shut the door behind him and fell silent as he looked around. As he approached the desk he saw the picture of the ship. A prototype...that was the only one. He had the designs...he had the original. A smile went across his face, he took the plans and quickly walked over to the pull out the drawer and took out the lighter. With a flick of the thumb he ignited the paper. He dropped it in the only trash can he had and let it burn. Luckily for him it was a metal one. After a while of sitting and thinking he finally decided what he was going to do.

**-Day 1**

The sun rose and with out an alarm to wake him, he was up. Ffamran dressed himself and reached for the door, he looked back and saw nothing he needed. The gun on his holster in which his father had made for just him was on his side. The honored sword of the empire was on his waist placed the helmet on his head and sighed. He hurried through the corridors to the basement. He opened the door and looked to the soldiers and nodded, they nodded and left. He hurried to the last cell and opened the door.

"Let's go." He spoke to the five, they put on a fake smile but turned to them and attached there restraints to one another and made sure they were tugged on them to follow,he walked through the chambers slowly and walked to the the elevator and clicked the button. It felt like eternity but he didn't speak, he didn't not want to make it harder then it was. As the bell rang to signal the elevator was there he lead the five into the boxed area. He suddenly heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" Zargabaath asked.

Ffamran turned " I am taking them up to to Bergan" He nodded.

"Remember what I said. It is always hard at first." The elder judge spoke.

Ffamran nodded and turned to elevator and entered the doors. When they shut he turned to the kids and quickly took the key out of his pocket. He unlocked one and then went down the chain. " Try not to fall behind. I will not hesitate to leave you." He snapped.

"What?" They all seemed to ask at the same time.

"You'll catch on." He said turning to the doors and exiting. The kids watch him walk on his own with out looking back. They fell wide eyed and quickly followed after him. They looked around nervously as Ffamran lead the way, they had never been in this area and it was all kind of shocking to them. The top floor of the Draklor Laboratory was in fact Cids quarters and the research section. It had a section that attached to the air ships hanger. He walked hastily and opened the door, he entered the code for the security system. It took a moment for it to respond, but finally it did. He entered the dome like area. He crossed his arms and spoke finally " Welcome to our freedom." He smiled, they were all confused and looked at one another.

"What do you mean our?" one asked.

"An escape plan if you will." He nodded.

"...you are coming with us?" One asked.

"Other way around dear, you are coming with me." He pointed.

With that Ffamran took off his helmet and let it fall to the ground, he let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the ship as known as the prototype. He looked back at the kids, " Well, best not be wasting any time." He said pressing a lever and a button on the side of the ship. Even though this was a tense moment he still couldn't help but to smile at the ship that was now his. The door fell open, showing a path that was a ramp for anyone to enter. Ffamran stopped and turned around, he looked around the hangar once more. The kids watched him with hope and anxiety in there eyes. In one swift motion he took his sword and unsheathed it quickly, he looked to the sword with his amber eyes. He gulped seeing the engraving of the empire, his father had also made a note on the blade. He closed his eyes and whispered " Find your path" Ffamran spoke the words on the sword gently and as if something was threatening him, he threw the sword into the turned to the ship again He hurried up to the ships insides and then nodded for the kids to follow. When they all got situated he clicked a couple more buttons and up came the hatch.

"Well the easy step is done now lets get moving shall we?" Ffamran sat in the seat and hit a couple lever and buttons once more. With a steady rumble the ship started. The wings had been extended recently so he had hoped to the gods that the wings had been finalized earlier that week. The dome opened as if the control rooms thought it were Cid, practicing. The kids all held on tight as Ffamran piloted the ship, he maneuvered as if he were one of the pilots that did test drives.

Without notice someone began to fire on the ship, Ffamran turned to look outside of the window to see it was an imperial ship. "Games up, time to show me what you, got!" He said excited.

He dodged the two airships that initiated the attack and swished through the others that lit up the sky as if it were a mine field. Ffamran was a natural pilot. He maneuvered his way through the ships and gained at least 12 more.

"More are coming!" The girl squeaked in fear.

"Well what can I say, I am popular." He chuckled thrusting down quickly. The kids all shrieked in surprise of the blast that followed his actions. He leveled back out and swung back around through the smoke. He used it as a shield to hover Archades, but was quickly tailed again. Ffamran growled a bit and used the thrusters to try and loose them...he didn't know the power of the ship, not yet at least. The six all flew back in their chairs by the force. With in 33 seconds the ship fell to a dull sloth like speed, he straightened back out and looked around to see no one around him. He laughed loudly " HA! would you look at that. We made it!" He looked back to the kids and they cheered him on as well. He surfed over the wooded area and landed in the outskirts of the city of Nalbina. The ship settled and he turned to them, " For the rest of your lives you must never speak of me. Understood?" He asked looking into each of their eyes.

They all nodded and left the ship, he was about to shut the hatch when the oldest of them approached. " What is your name?" He asked.

"Best you not know."He reached for the switch.

"I won't tell anyone please?"

"Balthier. My name is Balthier, and I play," He paused clicking the switch and smirking " the leading man." The hatch shut and the engines started. The grass around them swished in the wind of the ships motors. Slowly the ship rose and as fast as the group met the judge, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: A quick note, I had a story up for a couple days and re-read it and I just didn't like it. So I wrote a new one. Here is the Prologue, I hope you enjoy it and read the next chapter. Fran will be in it and we will just have to see where things take us both. Its an adventure for us both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

The ship flew perfectly for about 10 minutes. After those minutes it plummeted down and through the forest of the Salikawood. The trees were tossed aside by the heavy metal and the ship finally rested in the sand at Phon Coast. A cloud of smoke rose in the air from the airship and Balthier opened the hatch and fell out onto the sand. The crash had really shook him up and when the final fall was landed he hit his head bad. He was unconscious for six hours when he abruptly sat up. It was dark and the fire crackled next to him. He looked around and surprisingly he was calm. He lay back down and sighed. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he wasn't in custody with the empire, he was still a free man. He closed his eyes and was about to go back to sleep when he heard footsteps approaching. He reached for his gun but it was not there, he started to panic but heard a voice as he sat up looking for it.

"You must not move." A female spoke in an accent.

Balthier turned to look at the voice, when he felt gentle hands pushing him down slowly. He didn't fight the gesture of touch, especially from a female. He looked up to where the hands were connected, she had darker skin that smelled of nutmeg and sage. Her hair tickled his bare chest and her voice was thick with accent, but he couldn't put his finger on where she was from. His eyes met hers and he started to feel weak again.

"Your fall was hard." She spoke blinking at him every couple seconds.

"That not something I am used to." He grinned sarcastically.

Her head tilted as he closed his eyes again. She rose to her feet and walked over to the fire, she had taken off his armor and set it in a pile to the side. "You are a soldier?"

"...I left." He whispered hoping she wouldn't have heard.

"Oh?You leave the city you were born in?"

'_how could she have heard that. She is at least 15 feet away_.' he wondered to himself.

"Just because you are born there, doesn't mean anything." He scoffed opening his eyes and looked over to her " Well that explains why you could hear me." He said noticing ears on top of her head, they were tall and slender and could be described as rabbit like.

She did not speak after what he said, he sat up slowly. " I was born in Archades yes, but I am not attached to the steel and the cement." He spat moving slow and continuing his way over to her. She did not help him, she sat still on the sand facing away from him. He finally made his way over to her and slowly sat near her. " My apologies for having to lift those ghastly things." He added pointing to the armor.

"It was affecting your breathing.I had no choice."

"You could have let me die." He shrugged.

"Would you have been pleased?" She asked ears twitching looking over to him.

Balthier looked over to her, she was so front but in a way he liked that. " I guess the more formal think is to say thank you." He winked.

She tilted her head and looked to away. For what ever reason he didn't look at her body, he knew she was female, but he didn't look. He didn't know why because most of the time he looks at their breast almost in a natural this time he stared at her face, The female spoke " You are welcome." She said feeling his eyes on ears pivoted in his direction waiting for his words.

"Apologies, my eyes are not used to that of your kind." He looked away from her.

She paused and finally answered " I am a Viera."

"A Viera? I have only heard things of you."

"..."

"You are a secluded race, right?" He asked

"You could say that." She looked to him and saw he was not trying to be a typical hume, just was a curious teenage boy. She spoke " I cannot divulge the secrets of the wood." She nodded getting up.

He quickly reached for her wrist and held it gently, he cringed at the pain in his ribs, he could tell he offended her. " Wait,I didn't mean it like that. Please stay?" He asked showing blatant pain across his face. She would have struck anyone else but he was different, she could feel his aura was not that of other Humes. She slowly seated her self and looked over to him. He panted heavily in pain, he must have bruised his body during the fall. His legs ached and his head was throbbing.

"In the morning we will part." She spoke.

"Don't like man, I would assume?"

She paused and answered " Viera stay with the wood for their life, we do not need anything else."

He stared at her nodding his head every once in a while " So you left, you must have needed something am I right?"

She looked at him abruptly, her ears twitched at his words. " I felt my place was out here." She closed her eyes.

"Freedom is what you longed for, am I right?" He asked looking into the looked over to him and saw the expression on his face change from cocky to compassionate. He gazed into the embers and finally turned to her " Nothing to worry about love. Your Viera secrets are safe with me." He ears twitched and stood tall, no one ever had confronted her like that. She looked into the fire and her eyes for just a second looked like she had fire burning inside her. She wanted to run, to get up and say goodbye. But he continued, " I left for that too." he grinned looking over to her.

She felt this strange connection to the man, she couldn't put her finger on it. But she for what ever reason wanted to listen to his voice longer. She was curious, she felt odd with this emotion. Her lips pursed and she spoke" Freedom, is that why you stole that ship?" She tilted.

"Stole? Hmm, never thought of that." His grin watched as he pushed his feet into the sand and made little indents. He would flatten the indents and then repeat the action. He spoke again " I will make my leave now for the night."He rose to his feet and bowed half way and turned to leave.

When he was far from the fire and resting on his lonesome she spoke " Freedom, I wish you luck." She turned back to the fire. He acted as though he didn't hear her but in reality he did, he rolled over to his ship and looked upon it with envy. Was he doing the right thing? '**_to late to tell now_'** he thought to himself. He closed his eyes as the wind carried the salty wind over his body.

Balthier's eyes shifted and his eyes finally opened from his slumber, he sat up and yawned loudly. He looked around to see she had left, he smiled warmly and tried to get up. He was even more stiff than he was the night before. He struggled but he finally was able to move to a full standing position. He stumbled to his ship and found him falling to the ships side for support. He cringed and looked to the metal ship, it was in bad shape. How was he going to get it up and running, how was he going to be free if his wings were clipped. He punched the side of the ship and growled in anger. He moved to the button when he heard the bustling from afar, Phon Coast. He was near a village, he would head out that way and collect some parts and work on his ship and get some clothing.

The next morning he woke to find she was gone, Balthier knew that was coming. He slapped himself in the head " Lesson one: Ask for the ladies name." He scolded standing up. He turned around in a hobble and saw next to him was a glowing green bottle. He smirked and took the strange bottle and uncorked it. He sipped from the liquid and felt eons was now time to head into town, he knew that he would be needing some clothes. Every leading man needed to look dashing.

Balthier walked into the main goods store and bought some potions and remedies. He then bought some scissors, he knew he would be needing to trim his long unkempt hair. He then went to the accessories store and bought a holster and some belts that had some useful pouches to put things he was checking out he noticed some device that was used to make the holes in your ears bigger, his eye brow arched. He had some piercings in his ears and never thought of doing that,so he bought that as well. Along with the device he bought some square ear rings. Balthier went to the clothes store next and bought a simple white shirt with a high collar, he liked the simple parts of life. The more simple the easier it was for him. The shirt had two lines that accented the front with a criss cross back. Along with the shirt he bought some pants, boots and gloves, all which were black. The gloves went up his arm two inches and made a lip that flipped back over towards his hands. After a long while of shopping he went back to his ship. He admired the sea breeze and also admired the smells.

As he approached he noticed the foot prints, his eyes narrowed and his gut sank. Someone was in his ship trying to...god knows what. He put his hand on the gun and brought it to his lips. " Please don't ruin anything more than it is." He begged entering the ships door area. He walked up the hatch and whirled around to the pilots seats. No one was there, he tapped his foot in confusion until he heard a voice " I changed the pressure in the engine room. It seems it was jostled by the fall." An accented voice spoke.

"You still are here? Well next time could you do what most would do and wait outside?" He added.

"Am I unwelcome?" she tilted her head eying his new uniform.

He paused " Do you want to be welcomed?" He asked cocking and eyebrow. His lips formed a smirk and he fastened his gun in the holster.

"You seem a novice to the outside world." She spoke.

"Oh come now! I am the leading man, I am never a novice." He stated.

"You left your ship unlocked and unguarded." She spoke in a different tone, he would note that as sarcasm.

"Well maybe I felt no one would want anything!" He ears twitched at his bite in words, he sighed and put his hand at his temples. " Well I am glad you came back." He said confidently.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you my name."

"And it is...?"

"Balthier" He nodded winking at her.

She blinked twice and through a small smile out at him " Fran is what you may call me."

"Alas Fran, let us begin our work!"He motioned to the whole ship.

"What makes you think I am here to stay?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well that is simple my dear Fran," He paused and walked past her to the engine room " Why else would you have made an appearance again." He looked back at her and continued his way to the room. She closed her eyes and turned to him and followed.

For the hours to come the two worked hard on the ships insides before moving to the outside. Fran seemed to be good with her hands and brains for that matter. She helped him and made short work of all of himself it would have taken days to finish all the things the two had done. She gave him feedback and taught him things as the two progressed. Finally after tightening the last bolt to a steel pipe he fell back and yawned.

"Woo," He sighed " Fran I think we did a fine job here today." He breathed heavy and looked to her.

"I can agree, she is a fine ship." she added.

"Yes she is, the reason I took her!" he laughed.

Her head tilted in curiosity, he felt the gesture in the air and the silence only added to the awkward feelings at hand. He sighed " Well...I suppose since you have helped me with this, the least I can do is tell you." He said turning to her.

She shook her head "I do not mean to pry." She finished.

"My father was a scientist who had power in the empire, he pulled a few strings and I became a judge. With this new career at hand I knew I would never fly or work on airships. I continued daily events for about 8 months when my father returned from Giruvegan. There something happen," He paused, she could see the anger on his face " He became obsessed with the Nethercite, he was enveloped by the stone. Sooner or later he lost all his sanity to it...along with me." He sighed, the anguish was painted on his face to the point that even a Viera could see.

She waited and finally spoke after a long pause " Do not worry," He looked up to her snapping out of his thoughts " Your Hume secrets are safe with me." She blinked. With the familiar words in the air he smiled and saw she was trying to cheer him up.

He chuckled and sat up, quickly he hoped to his feet and offered the Viera a hand. She looked up to him and saw his smile was warm and welcoming. She took his hand and gently allowed herself to be pulled. Once she was up he looked to the engine room, " Acquiring a liking to us humes eh?"He asked.

"All no. Some yes." She nodded.

"What about me,love." He turned on her heel and walked away, he looked at her with curious eyes and followed after her " Well dear?" He asked curiously.

"You seem eager to hear my response." She tilted.

"Never had a Viera as a partner."

"Partner? What exactly are you becoming?" She asked.

"Why the leading man, who else?" He chuckled.

"Oh?"

"Well yes Fran, and every leading man needs a partner."He concluded.

"What if I oppose?"

"You would have left already." He shrugged.

He had a point, and an awfully good one to. He seated himself in the pilots seat and patted the co-pilots seat next to him. " What are you waiting for?" He smirked.

Her eyes showed pure temptation and she couldn't resist his offer. She stepped forward and followed her heart and not her pride. She rested in the seat and looked over to him " In return, what do you want?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You must want Hume men do. If that is the case, I will have to-

"Fran." He interrupted. He paused and waited for her eyes, she looked at him." I am not most men."

"You just want to be partners?" She asked.

"Just partners" He added flicking a switch, the engines rumbled. He looked to her " Oh and maybe friends?" HE smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at her and flicked a switch next to the small screen. He grinned and chuckled " Lets fly Fran!" He shouted smiling ear to ear. He pushed forward, the airship rose in the air and the engines whirled in response. The ship hovered for a moment and then was off into the horizon. He looked over to her and smiled warmly, she blinked in response and the two looked to the horizon. Who knew where there paths would take them.


End file.
